If This HappenedThen That Happened
by SweetDreamer92
Summary: It's M-preg, it involves the inu brothers, it happened during mating season, sound familiar? Well has it ever involved both Kikyou and Kagome...and NOT been a yaoi. Go on, click it, you know you want to . humor, hurt and comfort (sort of). Let's be clear that Inuyasha and Kagome are listed because they are both one half of the two different couples.
1. Chapter 1

**SweetDreamer92: Oh you may or may not hate me for this, I noticed on a random hunt through the stories a lot of people use the injured Sess, saved by Kagome thing and I wanted to do one of my own. I am NOT abandoning my other Sess/Kag's, I'm working on updates for them. I hope you guys will enjoy this one too.**

**Warnings: !AU!, OOC, OC's, adult situations, language, adult themes, violence, alterations**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Kagome is more powerful, Sess has both arms...I mean have you seen some of the pics of him mostly naked? I can't take one of his arms! And you can't make me...anyways**

**Enjoy**

**ONE**

Kagome walked through the forest, she was silent and her mind kept replaying what had happened a week ago.

_Flashback_

_"Hey you guys I'm back...hey what's with the sullen expressions?"_

_Sango rubbed the back of her head and walked over to her._

_"Kagome, it's about Inuyasha."_

_"...What happened?"_

_Miroku smiled but it didn't reach his eyes._

_"He isn't dead or anything...but, you will not be happy with what has happened."_

_"What's going on?"_

_She looked up Inuyasha walked in with Kikyou, he held her hand and Kagome frowned understanding why her friends had been worried._

_"Kagome there you are, we went to get you from the well."_

_"I came back earlier than expected...what's going on?"_

_Inuyasha smiled at Kikyou who returned the look with more emotion than she showed in a long time._

_"Kikyou and I have reconciled...she's agreed to be my mate."_

_"What? How?"_

_Kikyou cleared her throat._

_"Inuyasha surprised me by asking if we could sit and talk, I expected yelling which would have resulted in a fight but he was very mature. I suppose I have you to thank for that, you've helped him grow...our anger was misplaced even in a relationship as mismatched as ours, there is a chance actual talking can repair the damage. We do have a common enemy after all."_

_"But you..."_

_Kikyou showed her neck._

_"Go on, it's there."_

_Kagome walked over nervously and stopped before she reached out to touch her neck, she held her fingers there until she felt...a pulse. She backed away and Kikyou smiled again._

_"Inuyasha bonded his soul with mine and gave me some of his blood, now that I truly live again because of his selfless gift. I never stopped loving him...no matter how much anger I held toward him, it was only natural that I agree to be his once again."_

_Kagome stared at her eyes, upon close inspection one could see the brown of Kikyou's eyes had a ring of liquid gold to show she was more than human. Inuyasha was also no longer wearing the prayer beads._

_"Oh...the beads, I removed them, I can punish him in your stead but he isn't who he use to be I may not have to."_

_Her friends were silent, Kagome bit on her lip._

_"So are you leaving...or is she traveling with us?"_

_"She's traveling with us."_

_Kagome nodded._

_"Well I'm happy for you two, now please excuse me I need to take a walk."_

_"Kagome..." Sango said._

_"I'm fine Sango."_

_She walked past them and Inuyasha let go of Kikyou and followed after her._

_"Kagome."_

_She paused but didn't turn around._

_"Yes?"_

_"You know I love you, like the sister I've always wanted, I never wanted to hurt you."_

_"I know Inuyasha, I'm not mad, I just want a walk."_

_"You'll call for me if you have trouble won't you?"_

_"Yes Inuyasha."_

_She continued walking and Shippo jumped on his shoulder._

_"Is she going to be OK?"_

_"Of course she is."_

_End Flashback_

She rubbed her temples she just wanted to get away from them, the pair had been inseparable as they should have been. She wasn't sure if really had love for Inuyasha or if it had merely been a crush but that didn't mean it didn't hurt. She had been happy when Kouga invited them to his wedding to Ayame. He had given her is pair of shards to avoid running into Naraku. Though he decided that if he could die at any time he wanted to live life to the fullest.

She couldn't help but feel lonely, she sighed and got up she had told Inuyasha and the others not to worry about her that she was going to work on her powers. She reasoned that if she messed up she didn't want to endanger any of them. She was improving whether she noticed or not, there was a small barrier wrapped around her form. She looked up just as a slug demon appeared.

It was clearly blind but looked like a small mountain compared to Kagome, she backed up and stepped on a twig. It's gaze focused on her and the small hole that appeared to be it's mouth opened wide to reveal several rows of sharp poison tipped teeth. In her panic the barrier faded. She backed up further before she ran away from it, it moved fast and was too close for her to ready her bow and arrow.

Feeling powerless she prayed her high marks in gym would keep her safe, she turned catching if off guard by sprinting through the trees. It crushed through the trees but there was finally some distance between them. All too soon she tripped and landed hard on top of someone. The pained noise told her she had landed on a male someone who was injured. She opened her eyes the grass was stained red and blood coated the front of her white blouse.

She pushed herself up and came face to face with Sesshomaru, his lip was split and he had an array of gashes, cuts and bruises. The arm that she had restored with Kaede's help was twisted at an odd angle and his other arm had a gash along it. He wasn't awake, at least not yet but he twitched in pain from the rough contact.

She swallowed then remembered how she had come to the small area that held a spring in the first place. She cursed herself for forgetting one little thing about slugs and snails alike she reached in her bag and opened a salt pack and threw it around them. Stopping the slug it's tracks as it sizzled it opened it's mouth and out shot six barbed tentacles. She raised her arms as if holding a bow and arrow. The air around her glowed until a bright blue bow appeared made completely from energy. Followed by a pink arrow, the glow stopped the tentacles and she shot the arrow.

Pierced in the heart the slug let out a pained roar before it fell to the ground... Dead. She dropped to her knees as the dizziness washed over her head. She shook her head, she wasn't going to pass out not when they could both be in danger and Sesshomaru was probably very near death.

She waited until her eyes focused and she slipped off her bag, then moved to take off his clothes and see the rest of the damage. Her eyes glowed blue as the color faded a barrier was placed around the area. She smiled in relief, she just had to work on her focus and they would be safe.

...

She had a fire going and had moved into into a laying position, it was good the barrier would hide their scents, and hide them from view. Otherwise, when he woke up he'd kill for her taking off all his clothes and leaving him for the world to view...and what a view it was; she did cover him with a small blanket she carried. She was a little glad he was so injured or she would have been distracted, she cleaned his wounds with antiseptic and only saw him tense from the sting.

Even unconscious he hid his emotions.

When his last wound was wrapped she touched his broken arm, wanting to heal him, calmed her mind. While unburdened her powers could seep out from their hiding place, she swallowed and concentrated. His arm glowed before it began...untwisting she could hear the growling at the pain of her setting his bone back in place this way. She didn't dare look up knowing he would most likely be glaring at her and that would unnerve her. If she set it wrong, she'd have to rebreak it and she was sure it would be winter wonderland in a forest on fire before he let her do that. She knew she had done it correctly when she pulled her hand away and he flexed his hand.

She swallowed and refused to looked at him she had already washed his clothes and was busy mending them when she heard a cough. She glanced over and saw a thin trail of blood running down the corner of his mouth. She reached over and wiped it before turning away.

_'Why do you care for someone ...who you're too afraid of to look at?'_

She turned his eyes looked ready to close at any moment but they were red, she swallowed.

"I couldn't...let you die."

_'You have nothing...to gain from helping us.'_

"So?"

He stared at her, she blinked.

"...Why 'us'?"

He made a face.

"Sorry I'll save the conversation for someone else."

Sensing she was hurt he sighed.

_'We are two parts...of the same body, eons ago, Alniyah a beautiful goddess fell in love with a powerful demon dog. Their families did not think they would last, and threw many challenges at them. For generations their love grew stronger and stronger, the dogs mother wasn't pleased and decided that if he wouldn't come to his senses he was better off dead; and poisoned him. Alniyah tried everything to return his health to him when it did not work she used a dagger on herself and promised he would not die alone. Touched by her display of love, his mother resurrected them both. Their powers and life were blended together and their children would each power from both of them. Soon their siblings followed in their footsteps, soon both the heart of the goddess and her love lived in peace but separately forever silently showing their respect for what the great mother did for them all.'_

He glanced at her and raised an eyebrow.

_'Why are crying?'_

"It's a beautiful story."

Only when she looked down to wipe her eyes did he smile, she made a noise as if she wanted to ask him something, when he didn't tell her to be quiet she continued.

"So...you're...kind of like Sesshomaru's brother?"

_'I suppose you could call me that, if you were to describe the relationship to someone else.'_

She nodded and finished mended his clothes, she laid them over the blanket when she was sure they were dry to keep him warm. She didn't bother asking if Sesshomaru was dead, she could feel his energy pulsing behind his beast's and new it would only annoy him. She wondered what had gone after him and left him in this state, she looked over and saw he had drifted to sleep. She looked in her back to see what food she had and knew she was going to have to hunt for something if the spring didn't have fish she could reach.

...

Kagome had mistakenly fallen asleep on his shoulder, the beast's tolerance for pain was much higher than Sesshomaru's but this wasn't his form and he was having trouble staying awake in the almost unfamiliar vessel. He fell deep enough sleep that Sesshomaru was pushed forward. He was unconscious but his breathing was heavy, he was even paler, when his temperature spiked from fighting infection it got her attention. With his beast in control it had been harder to check his condition at a glance, but now she could sense how much trouble he was having healing on his own.

She got up to change his bandages and ran a cool cloth over his face and chest, when she passed over his neck she was sure a moan had escaped his lips. On the inside the beast was sitting in a black room and Sesshomaru was chained to a stone black wall. This showed the beast how the body's pain was affecting him.

'What's touching me...' he asked weakly

_'There is a woman tending to your wounds, I could no longer hold on to your weakened form.'_

'What woman..' he growled.

_'The one that travels with your brother.'_

He cursed, he could just picture her running to his idiot brother and laughing about his shame. Naraku had managed to poison him, he was already weak from being in heat, Naraku found that hilarious and after his puppet was through beating the life out of him he decided a slow and lonely death was what he deserved. Sesshomaru didn't like having to rely on Kagome but if he could avoid death, the thought of his revenge was sweeter than candy.

**End Chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: OK there you have it, it was a little interesting right? And you'll be around for the next chapter right? If you are you get a cookie with naked Sesshomaru drawn on it in icing!...virtually anyways.**


	2. Chapter 2

**SweetDreamer92: *wonders how many people are reading still* **

**time skip**

**TWO**

For a week Sesshomaru's condition remained unchanging, and she wondered what was interfering with his healing. She left up a small barrier but had to rush home to get more supplies. When she returned she got an idea of how to help, she just hoped she could do it she brought a basic plastic bowl with her and intended to fill with water. She set the water down and glanced over his battered body then held her hands over the bowl. A first nothing happened she wasn't discouraged, she wiggled her fingers making a wave with them. Soon the water began rocking in the same motion, her eyes glowed blue after a few minutes and she dipped the tips of her fingers in.

When she removed them the water glowed purple and she poured some directly on the wound on his shoulder. He winced in discomfort, the wound glow she knew she'd purified the infection when it started closing as if it had been healed a couple of days ago and the infection was all that stood in the way. She waited for him to stop twitching then poured the water on the gashes on his legs. She stopped knowing that his trashing wasn't helping the other wounds.

After all even if it was helping, a demon will always get hurt when it's purified.

...

A few more days went by and his wounds had stopped healing, she could see they were no longer infected, but could feel his demonic energy pulsing as it healed internal wounds.

On the inside the chains were gone and the black scene was fading to blue, the beast seemed pleased.

_'She's rather powerful, don't you agree?'_

'What's your point?'

_'She would make...'_

'Don't go there...I'm not taking a human mate.'

_'Why not?'_

'My father did and look...'

_'Wha...'_

The pair shivered, Sesshomaru swallowed.

"Isn't the body strong enough for you to see what she's doing?"

_'...Right..'_

...

The beast opened his eyes and while he enjoyed that the body was returning to strength, he was more interested in what she was doing. He swallowed realizing that while her touch was soft and could probably drive any male wild, her suggestive rubbing was from her washing the body.

_'Human...stop that.'_

She looked up and that smile made his breath stop in his throat.

"Oh you're awake, I was getting worried."

He sighed.

_'It's easier to heal when neither of us is technically conscious...now stop doing that.'_

"I'm just washing the wounds, you don't want to get infected again."

_'The body is healing, it won't happen, now I'm an in heat and unless you have a wish to be ravaged by a lust driven demon I suggest you . .'_

She removed her hands, he missed her touch but didn't say a word he hated this time of the year. For full blooded demons it came three times a year but each time tended to last longer the longer they were single.

..

They were silent over the next few hours and she continuously glanced at him, eventually he got frustrated.

_'If you have something to say then do so.'_

She jumped as if she hadn't realized he would actually speak to her unless he had to.

"I just..."

_'Well?'_

"I just wanted to know if you were hungry."

He frowned and looked away, she almost smiled as she figured why else he was cranky, she felt bad for him, being sexually frustrated and hungry as a demon...a _dog _demon at that must be hard. Regular dogs become violent in that situation. She reached in her bag and pulled out a bag of jerky, and opened it. She held a piece out to him and he glared at her.

_'Just __**what**__ do you think you're doing?'_

"I'm trying to give you food."

_'In what world is this piece of leather, food?'_

"In _my _world, come on taste it, you'll like it."

_'I don't think you are in any place to judge what I like.'_

'Oh is she frustrating you? I thought you wanted me to take her as a mate.'

_'I don't want to hear it from you...you're not the one who is having to feel the state the body is in, you can just put a mental block any time you feel like it.'_

He ignored him feeling a laugh from Sesshomaru that he had only heard a few times because they had shared a body for quite a bit of time. He didn't like the fact that he could barely move because the poison was making his body heavy. Or how slowed his healing ability had become but he wasn't going to let her feed him.

"Do you have to be so difficult?"

_'I'm not being difficult.'_

"Yes you are, I know you don't like having some human take care of you but even a demon will grow weak from hunger, you have to eat or you and I will be together even longer."

He sighed.

_'I'm not hungry.'_

She rolled her eyes and reached forward to kiss him, his body almost instantly reacted to the soft touch he groaned and she pulled away. In his surprise she took advantage of his open mouth and pushed the piece of meat in. He glared at her when she covered his mouth, but ate it obediently. It was good of course, not that he would give her the satisfaction by telling her.

_'Underhanded little minx...'_

'I hate to admit that I can admire a woman who knows how to get what she wants...and acts fast enough to do it with a demon.'

_'...Well played...but I dare you to do it again, next time I might just bite you.'_

She smirked and ran her hand over his inner thigh he shivered and couldn't fight the moan that came out she stuffed another piece of meat in his mouth. She smirked.

"So I just won't kiss you again."

She smirked.

"Now you can either eat or I promise you will find that I have no problems stroking your entire body until you do."

He shivered at the thought, he was too weak to do anything about what she did to him and refused to lay immobile while turned on. He was beginning to look forward to when he could but for now he'd do what she wanted.

...

After the week ended Inuyasha returned to the village and told his friends he couldn't find Kagome.

"Did she go home?" Shippo asked.

"I was just there and her mother said she only came back for bandages and that was a week ago."

"Sister!"

They looked up seeing Ah-Uh walking over with Kohaku, Rin, and Jaken.

"What's wrong Kohaku?"

"We can't find Lord Sesshomaru anywhere."

Sango raised an eyebrow.

"Do you think she could be with Sesshomaru?"

Inuyasha frowned.

"I'm not sure I've ever seen him weak enough that he would need human aide."

Jaken made a face.

"Of course you haven't, you underhanded half breed you'd probably kill him."

Inuyasha frowned.

"No I wouldn't, if I'm going to kill Sesshomaru, it's going to be a fair fight."

Sango looked at Miroku.

"He really has changed."

The monk nodded.

...

A few more days later

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and tried to push himself up he looked down and noticed Kagome had fallen asleep curled up next to to him with her head on his lap. He raised a hand and pushed her hair off her neck.

"So careless, I could slit her throat like that."

"But you wouldn't."

He raised an eyebrow as she opened her eyes and tried to rub the sleep from them, her power had increased in the time she cared for him. Even in sleep she sensed he was awake.

"Is that a challenge?"

"No, but I know you wouldn't."

"What makes you so certain?"

"Because I could have killed you any time while you were that weak and I didn't, I healed you and only spineless cowards would bite the hand that feeds them."

She looked away but he dropped his mask as surprise danced on his features, his beast made a noise.

_'She does have a point...you weren't raised that way.'_

'Unfortunately.'

He pushed himself up and went to bathe properly in the spring, she turned red, just as she thought now that he wasn't on the brink of death he was a walking distraction. She swallowed and looked away no matter what her young female mind wanted to see. She dropped the barrier after he was dressed and walked back toward camp, he looked up but didn't say anything.

..

Sango and Shippo hugged Kagome as soon as she stepped in the hut.

"We were so worried about you!"

"I'm sorry."

"I see you did quite a bit of training while you were gone, your aura is pulsing."

She glanced at Kikyou and nodded, she was no longer upset about them, so she smiled Inuyasha came up behind her and hugged her too warning her that she should tell them more and not leave them in the dark

...

'I know you have something to say, what?'

_'You aren't going to like it.'_

'When has my not liking something prevented you from speaking about anything?'

_'Oh this is different, and you should start feeling it shortly.'_

'I'm in heat I can't feel much else...'

He frowned and stopped, his beast was quiet.

_'Told you you wouldn't like it.'_

'How did this happen?'

_'Isn't it obvious?'_

'Just answer the fucking question.'

_'Her power is astonishing, she had an opportunity to kill us and chose not to, by forcing food on me she got us to submit, she helped us recover, we were in heat at the same time...what more do you need to understand how it happened.'_

He frowned, Sesshomaru, _the _Sesshomaru, lord of the West most feared dog demon alive, a ruthless killer who wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone in his way...had just been given an alpha and it clearly wasn't Naraku.

_'You know what you have to do don't you?'_

Sesshomaru growled.

'Unfortunately...'

...

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

He ignored Jaken but Rin ran over to hug him and he nodded to Kohaku knowing he had kept her safe.

"Where have you been Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked

"Somewhere."

"Oh how can you be so vague when your loyal servant was worried about you?"

Sesshomaru glared at him and he ran behind Ah-Un, who couldn't be less interested in protecting him than he already was.

"Where are we going next Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked.

"We're going to find my idiot half brother."

"He and his group are still at the village my lord, it has been attacked several times." Kohaku informed him.

He nodded and resisted the urge to whine, he wanted to see Kagome now.

"Whatever for my lord? Do you intend to try and take the tetseiga again?" Jaken asked.

"We are going to join their group."

He started toward the village and Jaken stood there with his mouth wide open, Rin looked at him.

"You'll be left behind again Master Jaken."

He shook his head out of his stupor and ran after him knowing better than to question his lord's wishes.

...

"What the hell for?"

"I do not answer to _you _half breed."

Inuyasha glared at him.

"We could always use more allies Inuyasha." Sango offered.

"He hasn't wanted to help since this damn journey started, why now?"

"You ungrateful brat, you should be thanking him for wasting valuable time just to help you." Jaken yelled.

Sesshomaru gave him a look and he darted behind Kohaku.

"It's none of your business."

Kagome said good bye to Kaede and came out of the hut the group stared at her. She blinked then looked at Sesshomaru and turned red knowing what he was hiding under his clothes. He felt a sense of calm come over him seeing her, if they hadn't been in heat it wouldn't have been so strong.

"If you're going to fight might you do it further away from the village..?"

Sesshomaru frowned.

"I'm not here to fight, I'm joining your group to repay my debt to you."

They all looked at him in surprise his beast growled.

_'They act as if we would be incapable of doing something honorable.'_

'You're being pretty accepting.'

_'Unlike you I wasn't raised to run from instinct, this sort of thing has happened before in our blood line and whether you like it or not we will win her favor.'_

'Whatever.'

"While I'm traveling with you, should you need anything, don't be hesitant to ask."

Kagome blushed darker, as you would expect having a man who looked like him saying that to her.

"You don't have to do that...it was no big deal."

"Saving a demon lord's life, _is _a big deal, now are we leaving now or not?"

There were more surprised glances but Kagome sighed and laughed nervously.

"Yeah we're leaving."

And with that their little group got bigger, Rin and Kohaku rode on Ah-Un and invited Shippo to sit with them who only cared there were more children around. Sesshomaru knew he would have quite a few weak moments while in his current state but only hoped she wouldn't need anything important during those times.

**End chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: Hehehehe, I love Sesshy I really do, but come on, having no choice but to submit to our little modern day miko...am I the only one who finds that funny? Hope to see you for the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**SweetDreamer92: I do love a submissive Sesshy, but he's not alone, and are you ready to find out more about Kagome's strange power increase?**

**Three**

The next three days Inuyasha threw every barb and nasty comment he could to irk Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru mostly ignored him knowing he could risk losing Kagome for that, and Inuyasha wasn't worth that much to him. Though when they came to a village instead of Miroku making up some story Sesshomaru used his influence as the Western lord. Kagome hadn't told them what she did that would bring a debt and actually got a smile from Sesshomaru when she reasoned he wouldn't want them to know.

One of the servants told them there were two hot springs they could use to bathe in, the women went to one and the men went to the other.

..

"So how long is Sesshomaru going to be indebted to you?" Sango asked.

Kagome shook her head.

"He didn't say, I think he'll help us find the remaining shikon jewel shards though."

"I think he's taken a liking to you." Kikyou mused.

They stared at her she shrugged.

"He acts the same way around you Inuyasha use to do for me when we met the first time around."

Sango giggled.

"Oh can you imagine our Kagome a lady of the West."

She blushed.

"Hey cut it out...he's just grateful."

"He's also a demon, simple gratitude has a way of manifesting into something else." Kikyou said.

"I think he likes you."

Kagome made a face.

"You too Rin?"

"I saw him smile at you."

She hid under the water as they laughed at her.

...

_'Now that we're separated I can smell it, the older miko is the alpha to Inuyasha.'_

'...So it runs in the family how nice.' he said sarcastically.

_'Don't be upset, it could have been worse.'_

'How?'

_'Naraku could have been your mate if that puppet did anything...else to you.'_

That was one of the few thoughts that made him shudder.

"Come clean, why are you trying to make nice with Kagome?"

"It's none of your business."

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't, otherwise she would have told you herself."

Miroku glanced at Kohaku who smirked.

"He does have a point."

Inuyasha splashed both of them.

"Shut it."

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to kill both of them as they broke out in a childish, but amusing fight...at least to anyone else it was amusing.

...

Shortly after Kagome went to check on the guys to make sure they hadn't killed each other and Sesshomaru was completely naked and looking ready to behead the first person who talked to him. He looked up when the beast got his attention, he smirked.

"See something you like?"

She had expected him to yell at her or threaten her life, debt or not debt, this was Sesshomaru after all.

"Uh..."

He got up and pulled her into the room closing the door behind her, he couldn't hide the fact that it pleased him to know his body was to her satisfaction. She blushed darkly.

"Where are your clothes...?"

He frowned.

"A water fight between the half breed and the monk, I demanded to be separated from them."

She laughed.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru."

He watched her carefully.

"It's fine."

She remembered her current position he slid his arms around her waist she watched his eyes turn red.

'Stop that...you...you're.'

_'Acting like a bitch in heat? Go ahead and say it, I dare you.'_

Kagome turned red she'd forgotten his other condition, he bent to capture her lips with his own and moaned when she kissed him back. She put her arms around his neck he almost pulled away and bared his neck in submission before a knock came to the door and Kagome pushed him away. She hurried out of his room and the servant took one look at his angry expression and set his dry clothes down before bolting. Good for him, Sesshomaru was not pleased he had to take care of his own problem tonight and was even more irritated that she'd shoved him away. Or perhaps he was hurt either way he'd be pissed in the morning.

She went back to the room she shared with the girls and hid in her futon they stared at her wondering what happened.

...

The next morning Kagome didn't say a word to Sesshomaru when they got ready to leave and his bad mood radiated around the group with every step. She figured he was mad at her. She stopped when Kikyou did.

"Did you sense that?"

"Yeah...theres a jewel shard near by."

_"Be careful..."_

Kikyou looked at Inuyasha and Kagome looked at Sesshomaru.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

Shaking their heads they moved toward the pulsing energy.

_'Kagome seems to be troubled by something.'_

'Well what do you expect me to do about it? She won't talk to me.'

_'Kagome?'_

She blinked and looked back at Sesshomaru.

_'What's wrong? Are you angry about last night?'_

She blushed and hurried forward, Sesshomaru's bad mood got worse, this feeling of rejection was new to him and he didn't like it.

..

Kagome hurried with Kikyou behind her and the rest of the group following her.

_"Kagome, don't fear my son..."_

Caught by surprise she tripped and in her haste to grab something she tugged on Kikyou and they went tumbling down the small hill rolling fast enough to land in the river below. They coughed and looked up as a spider demon appeared, it's large size and pulsing energy told them they found the shard. It opened it's mouth and shot twin strings ow strong web out and wrapped around their midsections.

The group stopped and readied their weapons, Kagome struggled.

_"Kagome calm down, you'll be poisoned if that web cuts you."_

She paused, and glanced not at Sesshomaru but at the tenseiga she closed her eyes.

_"That's better."_

_Who are you...?_

_"Can't you tell?"_

_Not really..._

_"That's alright we haven't formerly met, we will later."_

She nodded.

_"Now listen to me, focus on the demon's heart beat just like you did with the slug."_

"Kagome!"

Inuyasha's voice got her to open her eyes, she turned in the web and held up her hands the bow and arrow appeared again, she focused and shot the arrow. They were flung away from it and went sailing off the small cliff in the water.

"Kagome! Kikyou!"

..

They landed in the spring, when the others came down the rocks the pair resurfaced, and coughed, Kikyou looked at Kagome who had fallen unconscious. Sesshomaru slid in the water to take her whether she was alpha or not didn't matter. She was still a human female and he felt even worse knowing he hadn't been able to protect her.

_..._

_"Kagome?"_

_Kagome opened her eyes and was sitting in a purple void in front of her was none other than Inutaisho he smiled at her. She winced when she tried to move._

_"Easy now."_

_What happened?_

_"I gave you a little push to tap into your hidden power."_

_That bow and arrow...was you?_

_"Something like that."_

_So I'm not getting stronger..._

_"Yes you are, how many miko's can say they tapped in a demon lord's power, purified and made it their own?"_

_She smiled._

_"You have a gift, you just need more confidence to see that, besides if it wasn't your own power you wouldn't have gotten dizzy the first time and passed out this time around."_

_He smiled to reassure her._

_Why are you here?_

_"I've been protecting my sons, I noticed you were giving off the type of energy a medium would and reached out to you. I tried to talk to Kikyou but she only heard me the one time."_

_Can the guys hear you?_

_"If you let me take over your body...which I wouldn't recommend while you are so easily tired out."_

_So...do I need to help you pass on?_

_"Not really, but if you wanted to you could though I wouldn't be going to the great beyond."_

_What?_

_"If you go to my tomb you can return our souls to our bodies."_

_You're tomb where we found tetseiga? By 'ours' you mean you and your beast?_

_He smiled._

_"No that tomb is where my beast is buried, I am somewhere else, my kind tend to separate in death, and by 'ours' I mean me and my beloved Izayoi."_

_She turned and jumped as the beautiful woman appeared behind her, she hadn't aged a bit in her death. She smiled at her and Kagome coughed as she began glowing._

_"You're going to wake up now, we can talk later, feel free to tell the boys I'm watching them and am glad they stopped fighting."_

_"Good bye dear, make sure to tell them we love them." Izayoi said sweetly._

_..._

She rolled over and started coughing Rin pounded on her back to help, she took a breath and smiled at her.

"...Thank you...Rin."

"You're welcome Lady Kagome, we were worried when you didn't wake right away."

"Where are we?"

They were in a plain bedroom and Rin smiled.

"Lord Sesshomaru found a village where you could rest, Lady Kikyou said you used a lot of energy."

"Rin what are...oh Kagome you've awakened."

She looked at Sesshomaru and smiled at him, he asked Rin to go tell the others and she nodded and ran out the room. He bent next to her the pounding in his heart calmed when he cupped her cheek and saw she was alright. She absently reached up to cover his hand with her own. He smiled, she blushed, he was even more handsome when that scowl was gone he was glad she wasn't pushing him away.

"Kagome!"

He pulled his hand away and sat by the wall as the rest of their group came to see her, Kikyou threw her arms around her.

"Oh Kagome, you were great! I'm so proud of you!"

She giggled at the thought, when their host had dinner sent she cleared her throat.

"Uh Sesshomaru...Inuyasha?"

They looked at her.

"Don't worry I got the shard."

"No I knew that...I talked to your father."

The room went silent as they all focused their attention on her completely.

**End Chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: yay that should heat things up a bit.**


	4. Chapter 4

**SweetDreamer92: ba bump ba bump ba bump, because of the more adult loving, the timeline has been altered so she's turned 18 already which would have given them a little more history kay.**

**New Warnings: time skip, and remember I mentioned M-preg so more info on that coming up.**

**Four**

"What do you mean you talked to our father?"

"He's been watching over you through the swords they send their love and he said he was glad you stopped fighting."

Sesshomaru looked down at tenseiga and it pulsed just as the tetseiga did Inuyasha frowned.

"They?"

"Your mother was with him."

He swallowed and Sesshomaru's eyes stayed on the sword, to fall so hard for this human woman...he surely was his father's son.

"..."

Kikyou touched her shoulder.

"You can speak to the dead?"

"Only if they reach out to me, right Inutaisho?"

The swords pulsed again, Jaken blinked.

"But why reach out to you?"

"I'm the only one who can hear either of them."

Rin moved close to her.

"Does this mean Lord Inutaisho gives his approval?"

She eeped and pulled the girl against her.

"Ssh Rin!"

She blushed as they laughed at her, Inuyasha squeezed the hilt of his sword and smiled feeling the warmth of his mother's presence as if she was holding his hand. Sesshomaru wondered why his father would have to give approval.

_'Perhaps she does want to mate with us and is confused...I can smell her purity even the strongest female demon is scared her first time.'_

Sesshomaru glanced at her the sword pulsed and Kagome looked at it, then shook her head absently, the sword pulsed again and she shook her head again. Sesshomaru made a face.

"...Are you...arguing with my father?"

She looked at him.

"Maybe."

It pulsed and she frowned.

"He's picking on me..."

It pulsed again and she turned her back on it, Sesshomaru may not have been able to hear it but the way the sword pulsed he was sure his father was laughing at her.

...

She later told them everything else their father said and Inuyasha asked if he knew where the other tomb was. She glanced at tetseiga it pulsed just a little, she sighed and said that he wasn't sure.

"Maybe we should try and find it before we fight Naraku I'm sure Lord Inutaisho would be great help."

Jaken frowned.

"You can not rise someone of such importance for such a trivial thing!"

Kagome punched him the head much like Inutaisho would have.

"He would be happy to help his sons, don't belittle him like that."

He whimpered but stayed quiet at the glare he received from Sesshomaru.

...

They stayed the night after hearing the demons were restless near by, Sesshomaru intended to blow off some steam. He stopped hearing Kagome behind him, he turned and she smiled at him.

"Thanks for being so helpful, I know you aren't fond of humans."

He only nodded.

"How...erm...your condition..." she flushed

"Are you asking how my heat is?"

"Yeah...is that weird?"

He sighed.

"No, and it's fine."

"Are you sure, I know you haven't been in a very good mood."

He stopped his beast from taking over and only nodded before he moved to turn away from her.

_"My son is being prideful, he won't admit that his feelings were hurt when you pushed him away and then went out of your way to avoid him."_

She blinked.

_What?_

_"When you helped him heal, you got him to submit to you, making you his alpha."_

_What does that even mean?_

_"In short, he's the bitch in heat and you're the only one he can mate with."_

She turned four shades of red.

_"He's just trying to win your favor so you don't take another mate, it's kind of how dog demons do things, that's why Inuyasha couldn't let Kikyou go, at some point she dominated him at his weakest. Even Izayoi wasn't afraid to take control of me, though she let me take over as alpha."_

_But...I don't know what I feel for him...I shouldn't have let his beast kiss me I don't want to hurt him._

_"I know you won't, dog demons do have a similar time called courting which is like what you humans call dating, if at any point you feel you want to do that then tell him, no better way to get to know a lover than to give them a chance."_

She paused, and took his hand, when he looked at her she could see longing and loneliness in his gaze. She had grown to like Sesshomaru since he had gone from blood thirsty beast to loving father figure. Though she of course had never had a chance to get close to him and focus on her opinion of him. With a little time she was sure she could get closer to him.

"I want us to be good friends, can you let your walls down a little for me so we can?"

He nodded, if he had to win her affection one step at a time, he would do whatever she asked. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek before Rin called and asked her if she would pick flowers with her. Sesshomaru went to go look for these weak snake demons ready to rip them into tiny little bits.

...

Just like that two months had gone by and very few shikon jewel shards remained, Kagome and Kikyou could sense that Naraku had most of them. Unless he was hiding behind a barrier then they were in the dark. He was hiding more and more as more of the shards were found. Currently he was watching through Kanna's mirror always waiting for the perfect time to snatch shards. He'd already sent a large swarm of his poisonous insects that could at least take two shards without failing.

Kagome sighed as they sat down by a spring, Rin showed Shippo how to catch fish Kagome had enough ramen for all of them but noticed Sesshomaru preferred the spicy variation. Calm afternoons like this sometimes made her forget what their journey was for, she was sure they would defeat Naraku, but wondered what life would be like then.

_'What's wrong?'_

She let her gaze drift over to Sesshomaru to answer his beast.

_Nothing just thinking about something that would interest you or Sesshomaru._

She had gotten better at reading and sharing thoughts with the dog demons, Inutaisho would let her practice with him when the others were asleep and there wasn't much interference.

_'Try me.'_

_Just wondering how life will be when Naraku meets his end and we have more peace.._

_'Why?'_

_I'm not like you, I'll die pretty soon compared to when you could die of old age if you ever do._

_'We won't let you die...'_

She smiled.

...

A little later she went for a walk, Sesshomaru had wandered off she sensed him by the spring that was connected to the river. She walked through the trees to check on him and saw his clothes, armor and sword were neatly placed on the ground.

"You have a skill for finding me when I'm naked don't you?"

She jumped and turned to see he was waist deep in the cool water, he was inwardly wishing she was a demoness so she could hear his body screaming for her touch. He wished he could find a way to get Kagome to want to mate with him, even without mating with her he couldn't stop thinking about the family he could make with her. He hadn't been bothered to take a mate or relieve himself with a whore.

Now that he was at the age his kind tended to settle down and breed the time spent in heat was increased. Since he was submissive but could protect himself he would be unable to place mental blocks up to avoid becoming more vulnerable.

Males in his predicament, whether they preferred other men or tool a potion to please their mates, tended to be best suited for birthing children in uncertain times. While they would grow a little larger in the stomach, it would harden and become immune to everything.

No amount of poison, impact, stabbing attempt or otherwise could harm the child or father. When a full blood demon became pregnant this hardening would pass over to the child when it was born, so that until he or she could protect themselves they would be safe no matter what.

"I...was just...checking on you."

"Are we leaving?"

She shook her head and he crossed his arms, only partially showing off, he thanked the heavens above that they were alone...for the most part.

She sighed.

"OK that was a lie..."

He raised an eyebrow.

"OK it wasn't a lie, I was checking on you but there was something else."

_'Have you decided to mate with us?'_

She blushed.

_"He has no shame he's trying to have manners I promise."_

She giggled and relaxed.

"I don't think I'm ready for some demonic marriage."

He sighed before Sesshomaru glanced at her.

"But can we court you?"

She toyed with her hair, then noticed she wasn't on the rebound anymore after getting use to Inuyasha and Kikyou. She could actually love him he wanted her to.

"Even though I'm human?"

He made a face.

"If I cared about that I wouldn't have even bothered to come repay my debt to you."

She bent front of the water catching him by surprise.

"Tell me something."

He stared at her.

"Are you really trying to repay me for a debt, or did you want to get closer to me?"

He blushed darkly and looked away she slid in the water and grabbed him by the shoulders. His eyes widened as they darted back to her face, as little as she knew about dog demon kind she did know how to assert her dominance. While it excited him he was silently damning her for being so good at it.

"Answer me." She said sternly.

He swallowed and instinctively bared his neck in submission before he spoke.

"I wanted to get closer to you."

"There now was that so hard?"

He took a breath.

_'Do you have to use that tone as if you're mocking us?'_

"Oops...sorry."

She kissed his neck, his eyes drifted closed as he held back a moan.

_"I thought you were unsure of whether you wanted him to court you or not?"_

_Oh is that what I do when I accept a courting proposal?_

_"Usually, I mean technically __**you **__should be courting __**him**__, but we both now how he would respond to that. If an alpha does that then that gives the submissive a chance to go after them instead."_

_Too many rules._

_"If you're still unsure just say so, he'll do what you say."_

_No, I've had a lot of time to think and if he wants to then he can._

_"Then welcome to the family my dear."_

_He hasn't done anything yet._

_"You're forgetting he's one of __**my **__son's, and we always get our women in my family."_

She smirked and backed away from him before he ripped off her wet uniform, he slid out of the water and she kissed him before heading back to camp. Inutaisho was right they did always get their women in his family and Sesshomaru was sure to get his.

**End Chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: woot, you know I don't know why I wanted an m-preg, it's just a funny thought when you imagine our royal badass with a school girl dominating him.**


	5. Damn You Naraku

**SweetDreamer92: I apologize to anyone who was waiting to the biggest part of the humor in this story, the impregnation and the pregnancy itself well wait no longer it begins with this chapter. Also I had to edit my summary, if you read it, because a friendly neighborhood troll seems to think the story is mislabeled.**

**Enjoy.**

**FIVE**

Kagome just told her friends she fell in the pond, Kikyou only smirked slightly when Sesshomaru rejoined them and his hair was still wet. Kagome sat next to Kikyou.

"Do you sense any shards?"

"Not yet, at this point we're probably going to have start looking for his castle."

Kagome frowned, Sango leaned over and whispered in her ear, of course the brothers were eavesdropping.

_Kagome, your showing off __**everything **__in your wet shirt._

She squeaked and covered her chest, she sighed seeing her bag was next to Sesshomaru, she looked at Rin.

"Sweetie can you do me a favor?"

"Yes!"

"Go inside my bag and get my extra shirt for me?"

Rin did as she was asked and the other two made the guys look away so she could change, afterwards they got up to continue down the path.

...

Kikyou and Inuyasha walked away from the group after they made camp to be alone, Inuyasha laid his head in her lap.

"Do you think Kagome actually likes spending time with Sesshomaru?"

"As opposed to what?"

"That maybe he has some dirt on her or something..."

She made a face.

"Inuyasha I'm surprised at you, he's not taking advantage of her, she helped him."

"But this is Sesshomaru the only humans he tolerates are Kohaku and Rin and their just kids, why would he come to make nice with Kagome?"

"...Maybe she's suppose to be his mate and his beast realized it, you know how dog demons are."

"You think he'll abandon their children?"

She bopped him on the head.

"Hey! It's a reasonable question."

"He's changed, Kagome changes everyone...except Miroku, that perv will never change."

As if on cue they could hear a slap from their campsite and Sango spewing a string of curses. They looked at each other before laughing.

"Fair enough but if they get mated and he turns into a dead beat I want a barrier to keep him away permanently."

"Deal." she said with a smile.

She pet his ears.

"Now I'd like to see a little more of you..."

He smirked.

"Yes mi'lady."

...

Kagome was picking berries when she felt arms wrap around her waist she smiled slightly and turned her head to look into Sesshomaru's eyes.

"Why do you always stray so far from camp?"

"Habit."

He raised an eyebrow and kissed her, she blushed, she figured she really should let him be alpha but then he probably mark her right then.

_"Kagome, stop corrupting my son."_

She burst into a fit of giggles and Sesshomaru frowned.

"What?"

"...Just your father."

"And what was so funny?"

"He says I'm corrupting you, I just can't decide whether it's because you dropped your walls for me or because he feels the need to interrupt our alone time every chance he gets."

_"Both, the second one more than the first though."_

She giggled and turned in his embrace to kiss him again, she liked being pressed against him like this. He kissed her back showing his passion, she pulled away before he decided to take her against the tree.

"You love to tease don't you?"

"Well of course."

He smiled slightly and she blushed.

"Don't do that."

His smile remained.

"Do what?"

"That...what you're doing right now."

"Smiling?"

"Yes..."

"Why would I do that, it seems to arouse you for some reason."

She blushed darker.

"Don't make me dominate you."

"Promise?"

She squeaked as she held back a laugh, when she first met him it had been less than friendly no matter how handsome she thought he was. Now he'd almost changed into another person entirely...or perhaps he's always been a flirt and is better at it than Miroku.

"Hmp..."

_'You're the one who wanted to play, don't tell me you want us to back off again.'_

"I never said that, just...be a bastard again OK?"

He frowned.

"My parents were mated when they had me."

She couldn't resist the laugh, the look he gave suggested he had actually told a joke, she could hear his father laughing in her head. Her smiled faded as she sensed a jewel shard, she pushed him away just slightly secretly delighting in the way his muscles felt under his clothes.

They went back to camp where Kikyou was looking around for the demon who held the shard. Until Kagome grabbed her shoulder and pointed in the distance, Naraku's barrier was weakening, which only meant it wasn't a shard but the nearly complete jewel itself. They packed up quickly to head toward it before he noticed how close they were and sent his puppets. They stopped seeing Kagura looking bored, she was standing directly between the barrier and the path in front of them.

"What do you want?" Miroku asked.

She smirked.

"I'm lending a hand."

"And why help us?" Kagome asked.

She smirked.

"Because I want to see Naraku squirm just as much as you do."

Shippo rubbed the back of his head.

"Oddly enough, she's telling the truth."

They left Ah-Un and Kilala outside the barrier with the children, that includes Jaken, and went in, they separated to look for Naraku.

...

Kanna sat in front of Naraku and he smirked.

"Are you not concerned Master Naraku?"

"Not at all, in fact I was hoping Kagura would try something like this."

"Why?"

"Because, dear Kanna, one of the demons that makes up my body is rather...special, and I can't wait to show them exactly what it does."

...

Miroku saw the familiar puff of purple smoke and thought it was miasma, he tried to warn Sango and got a good whiff of it.

"Sa...gggo."

She turned as he passed out and bent to place her poison mask over his mouth, only to soon join him in slumber. Naraku smirked from his place in his room, the fumes released where a great knock out gas...for regular humans anyways. For demons, and more powerful humans however, it was quite the powerful aphrodisiac. Naraku grabbed Kanna to make his escape after seeing that Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kikyou and Kagome were affected.

He laughed at the thought as he left through the strong miasma, he might just wait before making his wish once the jewel was complete in favor of watching what he'd just brought on.

...

_"Kagome..."_

_..._

_"Kagome, wake up."_

_..._

_"Izayoi can you try?"_

_She smiled._

_"Dear, you're going to be late for your lessons."_

_Kagome opened her eyes then closed them again to rub them, Izayoi giggled._

_I'm coming...wait..._

_The pair stared at her and she blinked._

_What's going on?_

_"You're in a deep sleep."_

_"Not surprised after what happened." Inutaisho said_

_Was it all a dream, did Kagura not let us in the barrier...?_

_"Oh that was no dream."_

_Then what happened?_

_"Poor thing has forgotten already."_

_OK, now you're scaring me, what did I do...what happened to everyone?_

_"Well, just relax everyone is fine..." Izayoi started._

_"Some are finer than others."_

_Izayoi elbowed him as he laughed._

_"and we'll tell you what happened." She said.._

_..._

Kagome woke up with aches and pains from the odd position she'd been asleep in, and found she couldn't quite move. Of course she knew she couldn't move because Sesshomaru was on top of her. At some point before succumbing to the secondary effect of the gas he'd taken the time to redress them. She was lucky none of her clothes had been shredded. She could hear voices outside the room and moved from under him to crawl over to the door and slide it open.

Kikyou had Kagura by the throat and was shaking her, Inuyasha was staring into space unable to meet anyone's gaze.

"I what did you do to prevent them sensing that we were in danger?"

Kagura pushed her away and coughed.

"I didn't do anything...I mean when you think about it...none of you were really in any danger."

Kagome grabbed her shoe and threw it at her head she rubbed the spot it hit and glared at her.

"Wench! That was my head!"

"Like I care!"

Sango looked at her friend.

"Kagome are you alright?"

She sighed.

"As alright as an unwed teen...er _father _can be."

Kikyou glanced at Inuyasha then back at Kagome, Miroku rubbed his chin.

"Am I the only one who finds this entire thing hilarious?"

After beating him senseless they knew for now they would have to take a detour as far as Naraku was concerned, less he find a way to take the unborn pups.

...

When they returned to the village they saw a side of Kaede they never had before, she fell on the floor of her hut and laughed, laughed so hysterically they wondered if she would choke. Sesshomaru was ready to kill her but a warning glare from Kagome told him he better find another victim. After some time Kaede calmed down and wiped her tears away.

"...Oh...ha...forgive me...it's just I couldn't contain myself."

Kikyou bopped her on the head.

"Nothing about this is funny!"

"Oh yes it is, big sister I always thought you would carry Inuyasha's children and I wasn't even sure how Sesshomaru and Kagome felt about each other."

Kagome frowned seeing Sango trying to hold back laughter.

"You're taking this pretty well."

She swallowed her oncoming fit of giggles.

"...I'm sorry, it's just, when she puts it like that I can't help but giggle a little."

Jaken wept on the floor next to Rin.

"My poor master has been seduced by a wicked vixen..."

Before he could finish Sesshomaru punched him hard enough to send him flying out of the hut.

"Kagome in all seriousness, perhaps you should take them all back to your time for a few days." Kaede offered

"But the jewel..."

"Neither Inuyasha or his brother will be of much use, if they use too much energy they could harm the pups. We'll be safe here."

"Oh no, we'll come back and Naraku will be a full demon."

Kaede held up a shard.

"Not without this he won't, Miroku and I can place up a barrier and he won't be able to finish the jewel, and you two can place your own barrier once your on the other side of the well."

Kikyou sighed.

"Perhaps she has a point, we can't just leave them there unattended but you just know Naraku will try and find a way to get to them while their weakened."

"Stop talking about us like we aren't sitting here."

Kikyou frowned at him.

"Am I not alpha?"

He tensed at the evil glint in her eyes, Kagome didn't have to worry about Sesshomaru who had been the silent the entire time.

...

Kagome's family seemed to think it was equally hilarious, except Sota who was scared that he too would fall prey to a switch in roles. Heero bopped Kagome on the head with a rolled up newspaper.

"You should have used protection."

"Excuse me?"

"Like a talisman or something, both your mother and I have changed your diapers we know there is nothing down there you can put a condom on."

Miki tried to calm herself before she burst into another fit of giggles.

"You're welcome to stay as long as you like...really we're happy to have the family even bigger, let us know if you need anything."

Kagome sighed and hugged her mother before turning to tell Inuyasha that he should show the other two where they would be sleeping. As they moved away Miki stopped her.

"Oh and Kagome. Kikyou?"

They glanced at her.

"Try to keep your hands to yourself OK?"

They turned red and ran upstairs before bothering to dignify that with an answer, Kikyou watched Inuyasha fidget on the guest bed and almost laughed herself.

'I thought I would carry his children too Kaede.'

**End Chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: They only take it so well because it's something you can laugh at, even while Naraku is temporarily "beaten" I wonder if they can handle the new evil...of two pregnant dog demons and their *shudder* mood swings.**


	6. Oh come on, it really is funny

**SweetDreamer92: The troll posted a new guest review however I didn't bother to waste time reading it, I don't have time to fight with children on the internet. If you don't like the story then why do you keep coming back? I'm still not changing it and I don't have to. You got your shout out now leave me alone.**

**Enjoy.**

**Six**

Kagome spent the better part of four hours explaining everything she could to Kikyou and Sesshomaru, she was glad Inuyasha had visited so many times it was great help to have him there explaining with her. Kikyou wasn't very thrilled to be wearing such a short dress so Kagome found leggings for her to wear. She went through her dad's old things and after they were washed had Sesshomaru in jeans and a tee shirt. He sat on her bed and stared at the wall he wasn't even interested in playing with Buyo. She sat next to him.

"Don't look so depressed you're not even a month along yet."

He glanced at her and she raised an eyebrow.

"Unless your pride was injured when Naraku's scheme was what got my clothes off."

He sighed.

"Sesshomaru say something."

_"He's frustrated because you don't seem very happy about this, he thinks you're disappointed by being forced together."_

She smiled hearing Izayoi, she tended to switch between the two swords because she had unfortunately met Inukimi and knew she wasn't much a motherly figure. She moved closer and kissed him, he relaxed enough to kiss her back before she pulled away and smiled at him.

"So um, why don't you tell me how demon pregnancy works."

"It depends on the demon."

"Personally...or type wise?"

"Type wise, like imps, they tend to have two months before the child is born."

"Two months?"

"See how small Jaken is, a female version of him couldn't handle a baby growing very long or too large."

"Oh, well how about dog demons."

"Same thing, depends on the type."

"There's more than one type?"

"Naturally, one type is much smaller, in both forms, the other is a little bigger than a regular dog."

"So I assume you're at the top of the food chain?"

"That's why I'm demon royalty."

She smiled.

"Six months would be average...but since I'm a male, it'll probably be less than that."

"A child grows faster in a male demon body?"

"Survival instinct, we can't be out of commission for too long, your miko blood might push it even faster."

"And litter size?"

"One to four."

She sighed and stared at his flat stomach, hoping that if he was having three or four that they would be healthy she couldn't see him getting too big. She reached forward and rubbed his stomach.

_"Now tell him he's pretty."_

She burst out laughing and he made a face.

"I'm sorry, it's just mother Izayoi seems to think I should tell you that you're pretty."

He made an even worse face.

_'Now she's emasculating us...'_

She giggled.

"Just humor me."

He sighed.

"...Tell me I'm pretty...and promise you'll still respect me in the morning."

She burst into a fit of giggles and he threw all of the extra pillows at her, this Sesshomaru was not amused.

...

"What are you staring at?"

Kikyou looked at Inuyasha then down at his lap again, his ears flattened as a chill went up his spine repeatedly.

"You're wondering where it's coming out of aren't you?"

"Don't call our baby an 'it' and yes."

He sighed.

"Let's talk about something else."

She sat in his lap and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You're going to torture me the whole of our relationship aren't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I can see it already...you'll do this to me every time I make you mad."

"Oh my...we're going to have house full of pups aren't we?"

He glared at her and she giggled.

"I'm just kidding, just this one time OK, you can dominate me after the pups stop breast feeding."

"I'm a man, I don't have breasts."

"Teats?"

"Try again."

"Fat lumps?"

"I don't think so."

"Dirty pillows? Sweater puppies?"

"Where are you getting this crap from?"

"Miki she wanted to talk when I went to get dinner."

He glared at her.

"I'm just kidding, swollen pecs."

"Thank you."

"That are very much rounding out to be breasts."

He pushed her off of him and she giggled on the plush carpet ignoring the death glares he tried to give her. Too bad no one was there to tell him how cute his ears look when he's livid.

...

The next morning Kagome woke up to see Sesshomaru sitting up on the edge of bed he was staring at the floor.

"What's wrong?"

He shook his head.

"I don't really know..."

"Mood swings already?"

He glared at her.

"Yes, would be the answer."

He sighed and she hugged his neck as she ran her fingers through his hair, he made a noise similar to a purr. She would never let him live it down either, for now she would pretend she heard nothing.

...

Inuyasha was sitting on the window sill when Kikyou woke up, she rubbed her eyes and smiled at him. He seemed to be resisting something.

"Having some morning troubles?"

He stared at her then blushed when it clicked what she meant, she waggled her finger at him and he walked over to rejoin her on the bed.

...

The next two weeks were similar, Kikyou and Kagome went back and forth to check on everyone but Kaede would just send them back telling them it was fine, the whole village was protected the most important thing was waiting for their pups to come into the world. When they returned and reapplied the barrier they didn't expect Hojo coming with her friends. Kagome sighed, the guys would flip if they caught Hojo's scent on them, so far they hadn't lost control of their emotions but Kagome told Kikyou to wait for it.

..

"Oh Sesshomaru is gorgeous!"

Kagome smiled at Eri who was the same one who asked if Kikyou was her long lost sister.

"So I don't understand, what are they to you?" Yuka asked.

"Um Kikyou?"

"Those are our ma...husbands." she said.

The girls stared at Kagome.

"You got married and didn't tell us?!"

She rubbed the back of her head nervously Miki smiled.

"Oh we can have a little pa..."

"Mom no, Sesshomaru doesn't like crowds."

"Oh just the family and your friends, no one else I promise."

She sighed knowing her mother would throw a party with or without her consent, her mother patted her shoulder seeing she was concerned.

"Don't worry dear, if it's too much it'll be your party, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha only need to come down for a little bit, and they leave whenever they want."

Kagome nodded while Eri tried to get her to explain why they didn't want to be around people. Kagome distracted them with the fudge she'd just pulled out of the fridge, she couldn't exactly tell them they were territorial dog demons that were pregnant and only wanted to be in the company of their chosen mates. Just imagine how that would play out.

...

The next afternoon Kagome went out with Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Kikyou to shop for things to have at the party. Sesshomaru hadn't wanted to go since the morning sickness had finally come but his beast refused to let Kagome go alone. Kagome held Sesshomaru's hand knowing he didn't want to be in the store with her. Mostly because he didn't want to show "weakness" in front of her. It couldn't be helped that he had morning sickness but he refused to accept that it happened to everyone.

It was a little easier on Inuyasha he had taken some of the modern medicines and they worked for him thanks to the human blood coursing through his veins.

Kikyou spotted a little shop loaded with baby clothes and Inuyasha gave her a dirty look.

"Don't even think about it.."

"Kagome, shouldn't _we _dress the children?"

Kagome giggled,

"Don't humor her Kagome." Sesshomaru muttered.

"Oh come on let's go look."

The guys frowned and walked into the store with them shooting dark and evil looks at every woman, man, and child that glanced in their direction. At least shopping with them wasn't boring.

**End chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: I am dying to write their emotional break downs, but I'll be good and wait.**


End file.
